


First Kiss

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: It had been a long day, but luckily the Winchester boys had arrived just in time to help Ellen and Jo close down for the night. As thanks, Ellen offered to let them sleep there overnight. Sam took the offer right away, being exhausted from their hunt, while Dean stayed in the bar with Jo.After some much needed catching up on recent hunts and goings on at The Roadhouse, and two beers later.... some truths come out.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warqueenfuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/gifts).



> Hey!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, as always I would LOVE to hear feedback!! Enjoy!

It had been a long day, but luckily the Winchester boys had arrived just in time to help Ellen and Jo close down for the night. As thanks, Ellen offered to let them sleep there overnight. Sam took the offer right away, being exhausted from their hunt, while Dean stayed in the bar with Jo.

 

After some much needed catching up on recent hunts and goings on at The Roadhouse, and two beers later....

 

"So, when was your first kiss?" Jo asked abruptly.

 

"Uh, I was sixteen. Her name was Robin, she was giving me guitar lessons."

 

"Slut." Jo chuckled, teasingly.

 

He laughed, "Hey, I behaved. She kissed ME."

 

"Brag."

 

"Shut up..." Dean dismissed through a smile. "So what about you?"

 

"I don't remember, actually." She said, peeling the label off her empty beer with her thumb.

 

"Come on, I told you mine." He pressed.

 

Jo looked him in the eyes and swallowed her pride in a deep breath, "I've never kissed anyone."

 

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Really?"

 

"Yes, really. It's not a big deal."

 

"I'm sorry I'm just... surprised. I mean.. you're gorgeous, Jo. Any guy would be lucky to have you, I guess I just assumed you'd have broken a hundred hearts by now." He chuckled.

 

Jo couldn't fight her grin at his compliments, "I don't know... the guys in my middle school and high school were jerks, so I just didn't bother."

 

"And now..?" 

 

"Well, I don't exactly get any Prince Charmings in here. It's just been so long that it feels like a waste to kiss just any guy, you know?"

 

She looked to him, neither breaking the extended eye contact between them. Her stomach was swarming with butterflies, experiencing this kind of tension for the first time. 

 

Then it happened.

 

Her heart pounded out of her chest as he leaned in slow; giving her time to stop him, but she didn't want to. His soft lips met unhurried and gentle with hers, and she soon caught on, mirroring his movements.

 

God, she always thought movies and books describing a first kiss were just being cheesy and overdramatic. But this, especially with Dean, was like goddamn fireworks.

Jo put her arms around his neck, running a hand up and through the back of his hair. He hummed against her lips at her touch, placing his hand against her cheek. She pushed away ever so slightly for air, locking eyes with him again.

 

Jo smiled and a laugh escaped her lips, overwhelmed with emotions she didn't know she had. 

 

"Well?" He smirked, "What's the verdict?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"What?"

 

"I'll have to think it over... over dinner." She smiled coyly as she stepped away from him, grabbing their empties before leaving to the kitchen.

 

Dumbfounded, he just stared as she left the room. "Fuck..." He thought, "The girl's never been on a date in her life and she's already got me wrapped around her finger."

 

Still, he couldn't help but smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo tells her mother about what happened, Dean comforts Jo on some uncertainties, and makes arrangements for their date... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT but there will be more to come very soon!!! <3 Thank you for being patient, I love every single one of you!

The next morning Jo made sure not to say a word of last night's events until well after the boys left.

Ellen definitely didn't like the idea of Dean being the first man she ever kissed AND the first man to take her out on a date. "Jo, I don't think you should go on that date."

She rolled her eyes at her mother, "And why is that?"

"Oh come on, Jo, don't play stupid."

"No, no, I want you to tell me." Jo encouraged, wanting to hear what she really thought.

"Jo, I know you like him but you're just another knotch in his carved up bedpost. You're sweet and inexperienced so it's easy. He's just using you. He'll say everything you want to hear until you sleep with him and then he's gone the next morning without a second thought."

Tears swelled up in her eyes with a growing knot in her chest. She thought of a hundred arguments but it didn't matter. Her mother would just argue that she didn't know what she was talking about, so Jo stormed off into her bedroom.

She sat on her bed as she started to dial. As it rang, she wiped her tears and composed herself.

"Hey, Jo." Dean answered, cheerfully.

"I have to ask you something."

His tone changed dramatically at the sound of her voice, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, summoning the courage to ask, "Did you just kiss me and ask me out because you want to sleep with me? Is that all it is?"

"Oh my god, Jo, of course not." He ran a hand over his face and she could hear him sigh on the other end, "Listen.... I know I've been with a-" He paused, choosing his words carefully, "a number of women, but I never tricked them into going out with me just for sex, I mean... they were just girls I met in bars you know?" He caught himself and quickly corrected, "I know that's how I met you but my point is... they knew it was a one time thing, I never lied about that. I would never just use someone like that, especially not you." He chuckled, "Jo, I can literally count the girls I've asked on a date on one hand. And half of them were in High School."

She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes again, "I'm sorry I asked... it's just my mom got in my head."

"Right...." Dean trailed off. He knew Ellen didn't like him very much, but he had no idea that she had such a low opinion of him. But, he quickly stowed those feelings away, "I can talk to her, if you want."

"Maybe..." She answered, clear apprehension in her voice.

He paused for a moment, thinking. "I should talk to her. In person. She should hear it from me."

Her mouth perked into a small smile, "That's very mature of you."

"I have my moments." He joked.

"Thank you... really. Most guys would probably be scared off."

"I'm afraid you can't get off the hook that easy." Jo could hear the smile in his voice, "You're stuck with me."

She smiled, a laugh escaping her lips, "Good."

There was a moderate, but comfortable, silence between them for a few moments before Dean spoke again, "So... I was thinking..."

"Yeah..?"

"Maybe we should have dinner with your mom before we go out."

"I know you're a bit rusty, but this isn't high school. We're adults." She teased.

Dean laughed, "No, no, I mean so I can talk to her and try to gain at least a _little_ trust."

"I guess you're right... she'd probably really like that."

"Good... so find out what day is good and what time and let me know."

"I will. I'll talk to her right now."

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't _completely_ hate me right? I know she thinks I'm a dick but does she hate me?" He asked in earnest.

Jo thought on it for a second, "Hate's a strong word. She...  _dislikes_ you."

"Okay... I can work with that. It's a lot less permanent." He chuckled.

"She'll come around." She affirmed.

"Well, I should let you go..."

"Yeah, okay. I'll um.. call you when I have answers."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." Jo hung up and promptly headed downstairs.

"Jo, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you." Ellen said at the sight of her. "It's just.. it's my job to protect you-"

"Mom, it's fine. I talked to Dean, and he wants to have dinner with us before we go on an actual date."

Ellen furrowed her brows, "This was _his_ idea?"

"Yes. He wants you get to know him better, and let you know what his intentions are with me."

"Well..." She paused, "I'm surprised, that's very mature of him."

Jo smiled, "He has his moments."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has dinner with Jo and Ellen, things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google rose color meanings ;) Dean did his research.

Ellen with Jo beside her, swung open the door to see Dean, holding a bouquet of peach roses. 

 

He smiled, greeting warmly, "This is for you," He pulled a single red rose from the center, handing the remaining bouquet to Ellen, "And these are for you."

 

Ellen smiled wide, along with Jo, "Thank you, Dean. These are lovely." Ellen said, "Come in." She held the door while he stepped inside.

 

"Thank you," Jo pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're so sweet."

 

He grinned at the touch of her lips, "It's nothing, really." He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He slid off his shoes as well, leaving them next to the door.

 

The three then gathered at the dinner table. 

 

"This is amazing, Ellen." Dean complimented as he took his first few bites.

 

"Thank you. Family recipe." 

 

The next minutes were filled with a heavy silence, the only sound being metal utensils hitting glass plates. Ellen had a lot she wanted to say, but thought to choose her words carefully. Luckily for her, Dean got the ball rolling.

 

He wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking, "So, Ellen... I know you have some concerns regarding me dating Jo."

 

"That's a bit of an understatement."

 

"Mom!" Jo scolded.

 

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder before looking back to Ellen, "It's fine, Jo." He paused, "Ellen... I know you think I'm just trying to take advantage of your daughter, but you're wrong. You think you know me based on assumptions that I'm some sleazy, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am asshole, but you haven't actually taken the time to talk to me. And if you had, you'd know that's not true."

 

"So you're saying you  _haven't_ slept with a lot of women?"

 

Dean exhaled, anger starting to simmer in his chest, "I'm  _saying_ I don't take advantage of women. If I get in bed with a woman, we are on the same page that this is just a one time thing, and they have plenty of oppurtunities to opt out. I asked out Jo because I like her, and I want to be in a relationship with her. I have no ulterior motive, that's it."

 

Seeing him getting upset, Jo took his hand in hers, gripping lightly.

 

Ellen sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry for misjudging you. But that doesn't mean you have my full trust, yet."

 

"That's fine." He stood, gathering their plates and going into the kitchen.

 

"Did you have to be so rude to him??" Jo whispered.

 

"He brought it up, I was just trying to get some answers from him." Ellen defended, matching her volume.

 

Jo exhaled sharply, and joined Dean in the kitchen.

 

"Hey..." She greeted.

 

He was scrubbing the dishes. Not just the ones they used, but the dishes in the sink as well, setting them aside when he was done, "Hey. Wanna dry?"

 

"Sure." Jo grabbed a towel and started drying the clean dishes. "Thank you for doing the dishes."

 

Dean shrugged, "Just being polite."

 

"I'm sorry my mom was kinda harsh with you."

 

"It's fine, Jo. I can handle it, I'm a big boy." He chuckled.

 

She smiled which quickly faded, "I could tell you were getting irritated. She was being unfair to you."

 

Dean sighed, "It's fine. Like you said, she'll come around. At least we can go on a date now, huh?" He smirked at her.

 

"Can't wait." She smiled back.


End file.
